Key chains and dice devices have each been known for many years.
Typically, the dice device comprises a cube shaped member having six sides each having indicia, for example, a dimpled colored dot or dots representative of the number one through six and corresponding to a dice side. Each side of the cube like dice has the same probability of occurring facing upwardly.
Various types of key chain ornaments such as a rabbit's foot have been used to adorn one end of a key chain.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a game and/or entertainment device and/or dice like key chain retainer ornament. The dice like device has a plurality of surfaces each with a different configuration corresponding to a game meaning and having symbolic interrelationship. The dice device may be utilized in cooperation with a board game in accordance with prescribed instructions or used impromptu on any suitable surface generally following the prescribed game(s) format or instructions. The dice like device has attachment means adapted for being affixed to one end of a key chain and to enable easy detachment therefrom to enable separate entertainment use of the dice like device. The present invention provides a device having a simple, robust and relatively inexpensive structure which combines the capabilities and advantages of both a game/toy and a conversational utilitarian device, enables manipulation, is easy to use and involves a minimum of associated parts.